As networks of computing devices and peripherals become more complex and dynamic, it becomes increasingly important for the network structure to be flexible and to be easily updated. To address this challenge, wireless networks have become increasingly popular. Because device additions to a wireless network do not require the addition or rerouting of physical cabling, they are generally more flexible and easily updated than are wired networks. Wireless networks further have the advantage of being able to accommodate mobile or other transient devices.
One dilemma a network user may face is determining the physical location of a computer peripheral or other network device. As an example, a wireless network user may want to print out a color document from their palmtop computer. The user may want to locate a nearby color printer. While the operating system may be able to provide a list of suitable imaging devices along with textual descriptions of their location, this may not be helpful to the user if they are unfamiliar with the building or complex where the network is located.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods for providing information to a network user concerning the location of wireless network devices in a wireless network.